


Instinto

by RainInMyMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Espero no arruinarlo, Este fic tendrá mi primer lemmon, Faltan más personajes pero los agrego luego, Lemmon, M/M, Male/Male, Smut, Son los principales, Traición, alternative universe, engaños, female/female - Freeform, misterios, nami/vivi - Freeform, naufragio, supervivivencia, zoro/sanji - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de que su avión se estrellara en una isla aparentemente en medio de la nada, Sanji tendrá que sobrevivir a base de sus instintos con la compañía de cierto marimo molesto que parece ocultar mas de lo que dice. </p><p>Paralelamente, Nami tendrá una ayuda inesperada en su misión para rescatar a su mejor amigo, mientras su vida es amenazada constantemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caída

Sanji entreabrió los ojos, luz brillaba sobre él y a través de una bruma borrosa detectó un movimiento a su derecha. Frotándose los ojos, se incorporó, sintiendo una fría humedad en sus piernas y su cabello, era totalmente desagradable. 

Su cerebro todavía no podía procesar la información del todo, así que no encontró raro que un zorro estuviera lamiendo su pierna. El pequeño animal se volteó hacia él, sus ojos azules claros lo analizaban, tratando de determinar si era una amenaza. 

Sin pensar demasiado en ello, Sanji acercó una mano hacia la cabeza del animal, el cual salió corriendo y se escondió entre unos matorrales frondosos.

— Que animal…más raro — Murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sintiendo un líquido pegajoso en él.

Paranoico, se levantó del suelo, esto no era su avión, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Bajo sus pies solo había tierra, alrededor árboles y pájaros volando sin prestarle atención a su presencia. 

Pellizcó su brazo lleno de suciedad, deseando que el estar varado en una isla fuera solo un sueño. 

— ¡Maldición! — 

Efectivamente, estaba solo en una maldita isla. A menos que alguien hubiera sobrevivido del vuelo, lo cual sería encantadoramente esperanzador, a pesar de que no quería ninguna sorpresa más. Suficiente tenía con haber perdido su chaqueta y sus cigarrillos.

Observó sus alrededores, inspeccionando el ambiente. Hacía mucho calor, arboles enormes se estiraban hacia el cielo y el sol apenas podía llegar a él, se escuchaba el constante canto de pájaros y la sensación de intranquilidad era palpable en el aire. 

Sanji se miró su mano, toda ensangrentada y pegajosa. Su cabello debía estar igual de sucio, y sus piernas también, con razón el zorro lo lamía. 

Parecía bastante tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba varado en una isla, probablemente lastimado — por la sangre, dedujo — y no sabía donde estaba su avión. Claramente él no pudo llegar a Canadá como quería, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. 

Decidió que quizá subirse a un árbol y buscar los restos del avión sería buena idea, tenía suerte de ser atlético y hacer distintos tipos de artes marciales, necesitaría agilidad.  
Un enorme árbol se elevaba, majestuoso y de un ancho impresionante. Tocó la corteza, deslizando sus dedos suavemente, analizándolo. Era lo suficientemente gruesa y dura, había algunas emersiones y ramas que lo ayudarían a subir. Probando su suerte, puso un pie en la enorme raíz, luego en la corteza rota, ayudándose con las ramas que iba encontrando. 

Al cabo de un rato, logró acostumbrarse a la sensación de la corteza dura y áspera contra su piel, y no le fue difícil llegar a la cima. La sensación de paranoia y alarma fue reemplazada por alivio y distención. El sol brillaba sobre él, no en lo más alto, calculaba que serían las tres de la tarde o un poco más temprano como mucho.  
Observó atentamente, notando el humo no muy lejos de donde estaba, un par de kilómetros, no tardaría mucho. 

Bajo con cuidado de la cima, rasguñando un poco sus manos. Odiaba lastimarse las manos, pero debía sobrevivir y eso requería algunos sacrificios, en las películas te salvaban, quizá a él no lo salvaran. Esperaba que fuera el peor de los casos y que llegara el rescate.

No recordaba casi nada, pero eso era entendible, probablemente se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte o algo así. Lo básico todavía estaba en su mente, como su nombre, su destino, algunas de sus memorias con el viejo…Pero nada más. Tampoco tenía idea de como había terminado a kilómetros de su avión, pero restándole importancia, trató de recordar algo del viaje. 

Algunas ardillas se escondían en los arboles a medida que avanzaba con cuidado, Sanji no quería encontrarse serpientes o…arañas. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar en eso, eran seres repugnantes. 

Caminar por un bosque con un pie descalzo — pues sí, solo uno porque en el otro tenía su mocasín desgastado — era totalmente desagradable, la tierra se metía entre sus dedos sucios y era rasposa, lastimándole la planta del pie. Refunfuñando acalorado, llegó finalmente al bendito avión destrozado.  
Le dieron ganas de sonreír de alivio, finalmente algo que podría serle de ayudo, o de refugio al menos. 

La puerta estaba tirada entre arbustos de un oscuro verde, vidrios rotos se esparcían por la tierra seca, algunos manchados de un líquido rojizo que Sanji fácilmente dedujo que era sangre. Quizá encontrara a alguien que necesitara ayuda, aun no sabía cómo demonios había terminado aquí y si podía charlar con alguien en busca de información sería muy útil. 

Con cuidado se metió en el hueco de la faltante puerta, observando atentamente el pasillo lleno de asientos. Muchas mochilas habían caído y se encontraban desperdigadas por el piso, los carritos de snacks y bebidas precariamente se mantenían rectos y algunas luces se habían desenganchado, colgando de sus cables. Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios, pero sabía que a partir de ahora debería sobrevivir, no podía tomarse una siesta ahora para descansar. Un repugnante olor a podrido lo invadió al entrar, dándole nauseas, esperaba que fuera comida vencida.

Creyó visualizar una persona al final del pasillo, esperanzado, se acercó al asiento, poco a poco perdiendo la confianza al ver sangre goteando en el suelo. El hombre estaba recostado completamente sobre el respaldo, con la boca abierta y llena de sangre al igual que su frente. Sanji supuso que tuvo un fuerte impacto con el respaldo del asiento de enfrente. 

Retrocediendo asqueado, trato de valerse contra sus ganas de vomitar.

Había alguien muerto delante de él maldita sea. 

Descargo toda su bilis incapaz de resistirse, el olor en el ambiente que había notado anteriormente ahora lo estaba asfixiando. Se deslizó rápidamente a la cabina de las azafatas, buscando botiquines algo desesperado, no quería estar más en ese maldito avión. 

Ni bien encontró los botiquines, buscó con la mirada algún tipo de bolso, y no dudó en agarrar la primera mochila que estaba en el pasillito. Los metió dentro, junto con los paquetes de comida que había por allí, un encendedor, algunos utensilios básicos para comer y algunas camisas de las azafatas. Quizá le sirvieran de algo, no sabía que se encontraría afuera y sería muy probable que volviera en busca de más. Recordó la película ¨Naufrago¨ con una sonrisa amarga, no quería imaginarse así mismo de esa forma.  
Entró en el pequeño baño de los capitanes que compartían con las azafatas, buscando cualquier cosa que le fuera de utilidad. Aprovechó el pequeño espacio para respirar aire limpio, sin el olor a putrefacción característico de un muerto que consumaba el avión. 

Abrió las cajuelas debajo del lavabo, metiendo toallas dentro de la mochila rápidamente. Se fijó si el espejo tenía alguna compuerta, y aliviado, suspiró al ver que sí. Miró dentro, encontrando pastillas que no sabían ni de que eran, maquillaje, crema de afeitar, una cuchillita y hasta toallitas femeninas. Metió todo dentro menos el maquillaje, que no necesitaría en absoluto. 

Se quedó dentro unos momentos, tratando de inspirarse confianza y coraje. Saldría de esto de alguna u otra forma, debía volver a Canadá y verse con su adorable Nami-san.  
¡Cierto! ¡Nami lo esperaba en Canadá! ¿Qué diría cuando supiera que su avión no había llegado? ¿Lo darían por muerto? ¡Mierda! ¡No quería que ella sufriera! 

Maldijo por lo bajo, no podía hacer nada contra eso, no habría señal ni internet aquí así que intentar comunicarse estaba fuera de su estúpida lista. 

Cansado, y adolorido, decidió que quizá lo mejor era dormir ahí mismo, pero sabía que primero debía vendarse, podría llegar a enfermarse gravemente si no trataba sus heridas. Ayudándose del espejo del pequeño baño, lavo su cabello sucio y ensangrentado en el lavabo (increíblemente, tenía agua), desinfectándose el chichón en su cabeza con alcohol y vendándosela. Hizo el mismo proceso con su pierna lastimada, solo que tuvo más cuidado esta vez porque era un corte, y a pesar de que no era muy profundo lo trató con delicadeza. 

Cuando finalmente tenía sus heridas desinfectadas, se sentó en el retrete, y haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, cerró con traba la puerta antes de dormirse sentado. 

Esperaba que al otro día todo mejorara de alguna manera.


	2. Alguien más

Cuando despertó se sintió ligeramente desorientado, la luz brillante que estaba en lo alto del espejo del pequeño baño casi lo cegaba. Gimió adolorido cuando se incorporó, la tapa del retrete había dejado todo su trasero endurecido, y su espalda rígida como una tabla de planchar. Parpadeó un par de veces más, tratando de acostumbrarse al ambiente, y con un suspiro, se levantó, agarrando la mochila. 

Definitivamente sería un día difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo agarrotado que estaba su cuerpo luego de dormir de una forma tan incómoda. 

Abrió la puerta que había atrancado por si acaso, y salió al pasillo del avión. El olor a putrefacción le impactó, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos. Era asqueroso, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sería dormir en uno de aquellos cómodos asientos con un hombre muerto a unos pasos detrás de él. Le daba arcadas de solo pensarlo.

Se limitó a aguantar la respiración, apurándose a salir del maldito avión con su mochila en la espalda. El sol se elevaba por sobre los árboles, brillando con fuerza. No podía calcular la hora muy bien, ni siquiera tenía reloj, pero deducía que sería por la mañana. ¿Casi un día había dormido? Raro pero comprensible. Raro porque él no dormía mucho, y comprensible porque había sido un día totalmente agotador. 

Pisoteó con cuidado los vidrios al caminar, metiéndose entre los arboles otra vez. Se encontraba muy desorientado, ¿Qué haría ahora? Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera dormir y guardar sus cosas, no podía seguir durmiendo en el baño del avión. No soportaría tener que ver al cadáver cada vez que decidiera meterse dentro. Gruñó en voz baja, algo molesto consigo mismo, esto sería más difícil de lo que creía. 

Mientras caminaba en el bosque, empezó a hacerse una lista mental de las cosas que se supone que necesitaría para sobrevivir. El alimento por ahora no era un problema, en el avión había encontrado paquetes de comida y los había guardado en la mochila que colgaba en su espalda. De todas formas, si encontraba frutos los trataría de almacenar de alguna manera, esa comida se terminaría en algún momento. 

Otra cosa importante era tomar agua, necesitaba encontrar un río y algún frasco o algo donde pudiera meter el agua. Aunque hipotéticamente el río estuviera cerca del refugio, necesitaba llevar alguna especie de cantimplora con él encima mientras exploraba la isla. Sino terminaría deshidratado. 

Luego quedaba el tema de encontrar un lugar lo suficiente seguro, lejos de animales y donde pudiera dormir. Iba a ser lo más difícil de todo, y decidió que sería lo primero que haría. A parte, aprovecharía su búsqueda para encontrar el río y saciar su sed, si había animales, tenía que haber agua potable en algún lado. 

La poca protección que le daban las hojas de los arboles era realmente un milagro, ya que los rayos atenazaban su piel pálida y la quemaban sin tapujos, dejándola rojiza. Sanji trató de caminar lo más cerca de los troncos, en la sombra, para no cocinarse bajo el sol. A pesar de eso, el ambiente era muy agradable comparado con la desagradable sorpresa que había en el avión. La naturaleza era realmente hermosa, las flores, los arbustos, los animales, todo. Sanji lo apreciaba, aunque tenía presente su situación todavía. 

Tratando de distraerse, aumentó el ritmo de su caminata, marcando su camino con algunos rayones en la corteza de los árboles. Sabía que la navaja le sería útil en algún momento. No sabía si volvería o no, pero debía tener un camino marcado en caso de que no encontrara nada y tuviera que dormir en el hediondo avión de nuevo. 

.  
.  
.

Miró la pantalla del celular con impaciencia, molestándose al no obtener ninguna respuesta. Bufó, ladeando la cabeza hacia la ventana, y se acercó a cerrarla sin muchas ganas, el aire frio la estaba matando. Estaba enojada e irritable, y no era una buena combinación para nadie. En especial para ella.

Caminó disgustada por los pasillos del aeropuerto, su cabello anaranjado rebotaba tras ella con cada paso que daba, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el suelo de mármol con enojo. Les haría saber a esa maldita empresa de aviones que si su maldito amigo no llegaba, se iban a comer un juicio que los iba a dejar en bancarrota. 

Dos días enteros metida aquí dentro, arreglada para salir a comer con Sanji ni bien llegara y luego llevarlo a su casa para que descansara bien del viaje. Las autoridades con las que habló decían poco, pero no era lo justo ni lo necesario, era la información más mínima e inútil que había podido escuchar en su vida. 

“Señorita Portokall, todavía seguimos investigando. Deberá esperar”. ¡Deberá esperar mi culo! Pensó con rabia, tocando la puerta de administración con insistencia, hasta que salió una muchacha de cabello azul oscuro. Tenía un cartelito agarrado a su camisa, donde aparecía su nombre y su ocupación “Fumiko Nezumi, asistente de jefe en Administración”. Tenía pestañas cortos y ojos orientales, su cuerpo era delgado y sus pechos no eran muy grandes, eran bastante normales. Su expresión era paciencia pura, pero Nami no estaba teniendo nada de eso. 

— Antes que puedas decirme algo señorita Nezumi, le voy a aclarar que no voy a irme de aquí hasta obtener respuestas de que ocurrió con el vuelo de mi amigo —Rápidamente la interrumpió, al ver que la mujer ya estaba por abrir su boca. La asiática frunció levemente el ceño ante su poca correcta actitud, pero respondió educadamente de todas formas.

— Si habla del vuelo 228, hace unas pocas horas nos llegó el informe de que se estrelló. Autoridades especializadas están buscándolo, por ahora nadie sabe donde cayó ni que ocurrió con los pilotos y la gente abordo —Nami se la quedó mirando, los ojos se abrieron de la impresión, al igual que su boca. ¿Era una broma? ¡Joder que fuera una broma! — Nos mantendremos en contacto con usted, señorita, pero antes debe llenar algunos formularios con sus datos y unos pocos de su amigo. Por favor, entre en la oficina, le daremos asiento. —

Si bien la empleada se sentía satisfecha consigo misma por haber sido tan directa ante esa actitud petulante de la muchacha desconocida, sabía que perder familiares era algo difícil. Y ella no creía en falsas esperanzas, obviamente no había nada que buscar. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer, que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, y la guió dentro de la oficina.

Nami entró sin la energía que tenía antes, sentía su cuerpo pesado ahora que escuchaba la noticia. ¿Qué haría ahora? No sabía que había ocurrido con Sanji, ¿estaría bien? Bueno, él era muy fuerte, podía cuidarse solo. Siempre lo hizo, desde muy pequeños era él quien la protegía de los demás. 

Ella no había sido muy querida en su barrio, su hermana y su madre parecían ser las únicas que realmente la amaban. Los chicos del colegio siempre la molestaban, y a la salida le tiraban del pelo o le arrojaban tierra. Nojiko siempre se enojaba al verla sucia cuando llegaba a casa, pero la ayudaba a limpiarse y aparentar con su madre que no pasaba nada. Odiaba la idea de que Bellemere creyera que era débil. 

Sanji había aparecido de la nada un día lluvioso, cuando estaban por terminar las clases, golpeando a cada matón con furia. Recordaba con cariño como la había ayudado a levantarse del barro, y le había limpiado la tierra apelmazada en su rostro con sus pequeños dedos. Desde ese entonces, desarrollaron una amistad muy fuerte. Hablaban de todo, cualquier cosa, desde cómo se pintaban las uñas las chicas de la clase de Nami, hasta cuán importante era para ellos sus figuras paternales. Él había sido su amigo, su apoyo, la persona en la que más confiaba, quizás hasta más que Nojiko. 

Volviendo a la realidad, se dedicó a rellenar los papeles que le iba dando Nezumi, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que se le pedía, solo completaba con lo esencial. Estaba muy desconectada, quería llegar a casa y romper todo. O echarse a llorar de rabia e impotencia. Tenía miedo. Dos días aquí dentro solo para saber que Sanji se había estrellado fue un terrible golpe en su corazón. 

Esperaba que estuviera bien. 

.  
.  
.

Bebió el agua con ganas, mojándose parte del rostro en el proceso y la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo al haber encontrado el bendito río, a pesar de que le había costado un par de caídas, todo porque decidido seguir caminando de noche. 

¿Y quién no lo hubiera hecho cuando se podía escuchar el ruido del agua correr tan cerca? El problema ahora sería dormir, no podía simplemente tirarse al lado del río y recostarse como si no hubiera peligro alguno. Solo había alcanzado a ver un zorro, un par de pájaros y bichos desagradables. No quería despertar con una araña sobre la cabeza, o peor, sin una pierna por culpa de algún depredador.

No había ni un solo lugar donde pudiera meterse ahora mismo para descansar, ni una cueva que apareciera mágicamente de la nada. Y aunque hubiera una, no sabría si se animaría a dormir dentro. Suspiró, mirando la arboleda de su alrededor, le convenía las alturas en caso de que algún animal salvaje se le ocurriera atacarlo. 

Sus músculos dolían, había caminado todo el día en busca del rio, aparte el haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda lo había dejado un poco rígido el cuerpo; pero sabía que valía la pena, más adelante le sería muy útil. 

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro, y el viento frio lo acariciaba con suavidad. Era una isla calurosa, pero a la noche parecía refrescar. Los grillos sonaban por doquier, junto con el ruido de las hojas de los árboles que se rozaban unas contra otras a causa del viento. Sanji tarareó en voz baja, cansado y desgastado mentalmente. 

Un árbol alto y rugoso de grandes y anchas ramas se posicionaba no muy lejos del río. No le daba mucha confianza, sin embargo terminó trepándolo con lentitud, asiéndose de las pequeñas ramas y cortezas sobresalientes. Se sujetó de una gran rama, subiéndose a esta y recostándose con cuidado. Apoyó su espalda contra el tronco, mientras el resto de su cuerpo descansaba en la amplia rama. 

No era muy cómodo, pero por el momento serviría. Tampoco solía dormir profundamente, por lo tanto si algo ocurría despertaría al instante. 

Dándose ánimos para sentirse más seguro, terminó durmiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella isla en algún lugar del mar. 

.  
.  
.

La luz del sol lo cegó, y prácticamente cae del estúpido árbol sino fuera por sus rápidos reflejos y su instinto de supervivencia. Ya se estaba cansando de despertar con alguna fuerte luz en su rostro, podía decir que hasta extrañaba su despertador. 

Bajó de un salto, con sus huesos crujiendo al chocar contra el suelo. Sus piernas absorbieron el golpe, y solo sintió un ligero cosquilleo, sin nada de dolor. Sonrió ante eso, era fuerte, podría con esto. 

— Mierda, tengo tanta hambre… —Dijo, sabiendo que estaba hablando solo, ni siquiera se lo decía a algún animal. Agarró la mochila, sacando unas galletitas de chocolate.

Con el repentino ataque de hambre, no se molestó en averiguar porque había empezado a dolerle un poco la cabeza. Comió las galletas, cargándose el bolso de nuevo al hombro y reanudando la caminata. Estaba un poco mareado, pero supuso que se acostumbraría a medida que pasara el tiempo, o quizás era el hambre nada más. 

— Bien, busquemos un lugar para dormir ahora —Miró el horizonte, que se extendía frente a él vastamente. Hacía mucho calor, y el sol golpeando directamente su espalda no ayudaba en absoluto. 

Mientras caminaba entre los arbustos y árboles, que tapaban escasamente la luz del sol, pequeños animales se iban escondiendo. Las ardillas se metían en los huecos que hubiera disponible, y los pájaros que estaban cerca abrían sus alas y se echaban a volar lejos. 

Se imaginó así mismo como un pájaro, sería tan fácil salir de aquí. Extender las alas, tomar altura y volar hacia donde quisiera, sintiendo el viento acariciarle el rostro.

Se quitó la camisa, acalorado, y la envolvió en su cadera. De todas formas ya estaba bastante estropeada, tenía botones descosidos, parecía un harapo. No podía entender como la prenda podía estar así luego de estar dos días a la intemperie, creyó que sería más resistente. Sus pantalones parecían seguir el mismo camino, estaban igual de mugrosos, con tierra apelmazada en los ruedos. Además, solo tenía un zapato, el otro parecía haberlo perdido. Así que solo caminaba con un pie descalzo.   
No pudo evitar imaginarse a Nami gritando de horror al verlo así de sucio y desarreglado. Sin sus prendas de _Gucci_ o _Giorgio Armani_ , solo un par de trapos que en un pasado habían sido tan elegantes y refinados. Estaba hecho un desastre, no había otra palabra para describirlo. 

Al llegar a un pequeño claro, pudo observar el cielo con total claridad. Había unas delicadas y llamativas flores decorando el suelo de un vibrante color verde. Los suaves colores rojos y blancos de las flores se esparcían por el sitio, dándole un aspecto vivaz al bosque. Tenían muchos pétalos, de gran tamaño. Le recordaba a un pompón grande y suave. Los árboles se extendían hacia el cielo, las copas grandes y de un verde claro, brillaban con la luz del sol. Las aves parecían ni siquiera reaccionaron ante su presencia como cuando había estado caminando entre las malezas. Todo era tan pacifico.

Caminó por el pequeño campo de flores vistosas, admirando el claro con una pequeña sonrisa decorando su rostro. Se encontró relajado por primera vez en todo ese tiempo gastado en la maldita isla. Todo era…difícil. No se sentía cómodo consigo mismo, y su cerebro estaba en constante alerta a cualquier cosa que pareciera amenazante o fuera de lugar.

Pero el pequeño lugar le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que creyó que no iba a poder sentir en mucho tiempo, no después de estar varado en una isla en el medio de la nada, aparentemente, solo. 

Entre tanto rojo y blanco de las flores desperdigadas por doquier, era imposible no distinguir el repentino azul que se encontraba apartado. Guiado por el intenso color, que brillaba a causa del sol, se acercó lo suficiente para tomar un buen vistazo. El tallo era alto y algo grueso, los pétalos eran finos y de forma lanceada, habiendo una gran cantidad de ellos. Era elegante, y le gustaba. En especial, porque era azul. 

Tomó una de las flores, y cortó un poco del tallo con la navaja, de esta forma quedaría bien al ponerla en el bolsillo maltrecho de sus pantalones, ya que la camisa rodeaba su cadera.

Era bastante patético, no el hecho de que le gustara una flor, sino porque su ropa era un desastre y lo único que se veía bien era esta. Se hubiera reído, lástima que lo encontró tonto al ser el único que podría escuchar su propia risa. 

Siguió el camino que no poseía flores, algo distraído. Solo quería una cama, una ducha y ropa limpia. Podría vivir con eso y con los vegetales que encontrara por aquí. Era desear mucho, pensó sombríamente. 

Su mente lo llevó de vuelta a Nami. ¿Ella lloraría por él? No quería que ella sufriera por su culpa, ni tampoco el vejete o los cocineros, pero no tenía ni una sola manera de mandarle un mensaje diciendo algo como “No te preocupes querida, estaré pronto allí”. No, solo podía intentar sobrevivir. Y consolarse de que cuando saliera de aquí, Nami lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos. En cierta forma, sintió más confianza la pensar eso. Ella iba a estar, era su mejor amiga, desde la infancia hasta ahora. Tenían prácticamente los mismos gustos de moda, de películas, de programas de televisión, ¡hasta de condones! 

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la vez que fueron a comprar preservativos juntos. No eran pareja ni nada, pero estaban en la pubertad y las ganas de saber, de prepararse para lo que les esperaba en cierta forma los había emocionado.

Con la vista en el suelo, había perdido la noción del tiempo, concentrado en sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta, terminó justo enfrente de una tela un poco particular. 

Espera, ¿qué? 

¿Una tela? 

Con el ceño fruncido, observó el paño negro con confusión, y luego levantó la vista. Una pequeña cabaña. Frente a sus malditos ojos. ¡No podía tener más suerte! ¡Comida, agua y refugio! 

Miró hacia atrás rápidamente, como si el haberse perdido a causa de su ensoñación le hubiera dado un mágico pase a su nuevo refugio. No muy lejos se veía el campo de flores en el claro. Bien, no se perdió tanto como esperaba. 

Volviendo su atención a la tela del suelo, la levantó con curiosidad. Ahora de cerca, se notaba que era una bandana. ¿Había _alguien más_ en la isla? Era una probabilidad ahora que tenía el pedazo de tela entre sus manos. 

Anudó esta en su muñeca y se acercó a la cabaña con algo de emoción. Tenía una plataforma bastante alta de troncos de madera gruesos, que sostenían toda la estructura. No era muy grande, y estaba algo destartalada. Solo necesitaría tiempo y paciencia y podría arreglarla un poco. Faltaban algunos trozos de madera por aquí y por allá, y un par de ventanas estaban muy rotas, pedazos de estas se encontraban desperdigados sobre el suelo de tierra. El techo, maravillosamente, parecía intacto —al menos de lejos—. Subió unas desvencijadas escaleras, la madera chirriando agudamente, y abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Esta no emitió ningún sonido como él había estado esperando, sin embargo las bisagras estaban tan deterioradas que si la puerta era empujada con mucha fuerza, era muy probable que se desprendiera finalmente. 

Entró en el salón, y lo primero que notó fueron los muebles llenos de polvo. Una estantería vacía y grande reposaba en uno de los extremos de la habitación, en el medio, había un largo y maltrecho sofá bordo frente a una chimenea, que obviamente estaba apagada. Quizás en las noches podría encenderla y dormir junto al fuego. Sonrió ante eso, dejando el bolso en la entrada. Se adentró aún más en la casa, había un baño, una cocina, una habitación y la sala. No era muy grande, solo que la falta de muebles la hacía ver más espaciosa. 

La cocina era pequeña y contaba solo con una mesita y dos sillas, un par de encimeras, una heladera y un horno. Revisó la nevera, percatándose de que no funcionaba en absoluto. Y claro que no, primero, porque no había electricidad; y segundo, porque muchos de los cables de atrás estaban sueltos. La usaría para guardar cosas de todas formas, y esa estantería que había en la sala también sería útil.

Para que el horno funcionara necesitaba leña y no gas, así que se sintió mucho más aliviado ante eso. No iba a conseguir gas en ningún lado por esta isla. No se atrevió a tocar las mesas polvorientas para no ensuciarse aún más. Sin embargo, ansiaba poder cocinar algo, cualquier cosa.

El baño estaba al lado de la cocina; la puerta se encontraba en un pequeño pasillo, y enfrentada a esta estaba la última habitación, que supuso, sería el dormitorio.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño, que era bastante grande comparado con el del avión. Tenía una bañera, la cual era pequeña y algo vieja. Un gran balde se encontraba al lado de esta, y Sanji supuso que era para llevar agua. No había un sistema de agua, no habían caños que la transportaran, así que definitivamente la persona que vivía aquí iba y la traía. Quizás la calentara antes. 

Había un inodoro y contra todos sus principios, este andaba de maravilla. Bueno, quizás haya caños pero este parecía ser la excepción. 

Finalmente, pasó al dormitorio. 

En este se encontraban dos camas individuales, cada una en los extremos de la habitación, apoyadas contra la pared. Los colchones eran precarios, muy finos. Probablemente no sean muy lindos para dormir pero algo era algo. No había sabanas, ni siquiera una manta, apenas una mesita de luz al lado de una de las camas. 

Debería ponerse manos a la obra.

.  
.  
.

— Nami, ¿puedes por favor dejar de llorar en el teléfono? Trata de tranquilizarte y decirme que está pasando. — 

Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras la muchacha de cabello anaranjado trataba de relajarse. Se podían oír de todas formas los cortos jadeos, y la forma en la que intentaba de normalizar su respiración agitada. 

— Perdón Violet, ya no sabía a quién más llamar. Quiero decir, llamé a Robin en busca de ayuda y dijo que me ayudaría pero necesito más… —Se volvió a trabar, sabiendo que su amiga esperaría pacientemente antes de que continuara— Confío en Robin y todo pero a veces es tan misteriosa y tiene tanto trabajo en el centro ese de neurología o lo que sea, y tu…y yo, joder no sé qué estoy diciendo—

— Está bien, buscas ayuda y por lo visto, tiene que ver con investigación, Robin y yo nos dedicamos a cosas parecidas. ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió? ¿No está Sanji por ahí? Él también hace investigación, ya sabes. —

— ¡Ese es el problema! —La voz de Nami aumentó un par de decibeles, y de estar llorando como niña ahora parecía enojada como un tigre— ¡El avión de Sanji se estrelló! Y nadie me dice nada, llene un montón de papeles pero las estúpidas autoridades no llaman, no avisan, ¡ni siquiera salió en la televisión! ¡Y eso sale siempre en la televisión! ¡¿A que esperan estos malditos imbéciles?! —

— Nami, prometo que trataré de investigar esto, ¿si? Pero no hables del tema con nadie, se cuidadosa. Ahora debo cortar, Paulie me está llenando de informes por revisar, ¡hablamos luego! —

Así de rápido se cortó la conversación. Nami se sintió ligeramente rechazada en el momento, pero su cerebro le mostró que después de todo, Violet estaba trabajando y que no podía hablarle toda la tarde. 

Se acurrucó en la cama, dándole vueltas al tema. ¿Por qué no decirle a nadie? Bueno, algo era razonable. La noticia aún no se había esparcido, y eso era raro.

No entendía en absoluto que ocurría. ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? ¿Había pasado esto antes? ¿Quizás esta era la primera vez que ocurría? ¿Por qué las autoridades no decían nada? 

Quiso llamar a Nojiko, contarle todo, confesarle que estaba asustada, que no quería que su mejor amigo muera, que solo quería un abrazo; que solo quería que todo se resolviera. 

Pero decidió hacerle caso a Violet, ella sabía mejor de estos temas. 

Se levantó de la cama, sin molestarse en arreglarla. Volvería mas tarde a dormir, así que no importaba si la dejaba desecha. Se puso unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta verde manzana y unas zapatillas rojas. Se veía totalmente mal, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Para terminar el conjunto, se ató el cabello y se puso una gorra con visera. Era una de las muchas gorras que llevaba cuando veían partidos de baseball con Luffy y Chopper. Llevaba el nombre del equipo que alentaban, al que habían seguido desde que empezaron desde abajo. Algunos eran amigos de Luffy, así que por eso conseguían firmas exclusivas y los conocían desde que comenzaron a jugar.

Se metió las llaves y el celular en los bolsillos de los cómodos vaqueros, y sin dar más vueltas salió de su casa. En la calle la vecina de enfrente, Kokoro, la saludó. Era una mujer agradable pero rara. Tenía una nieta adorable, la cual no recordaba el nombre, pero sabía que se encargaba de entregar los periódicos y cartas del barrio. 

Le devolvió el saludo a la anciana y se metió en su coche. Un buen Mercedes-Benz SLR Roadster, cortesía de muchos ahorros y esfuerzo. Generalmente se burlaban de la idea de una mujer al volante, sin embargo a Nami le gustaban los autos, en especial los caros y elegantes, de marca; y le importaba un comino que pensaran de ella. 

Encendió sin mucho esfuerzo el vehículo, ronroneaba como si estuviera nuevo. Ella sonrió. 

Y no dudó en pisar el acelerador. 

El auto salió rápido, como si fuera un tren bala. Los papeles fueron levantados por el viento, polleras mostrando lo que no debían, gatos escondiéndose ante tal fiereza. A Nami le encantaba el poder que le daba. 

Recorrió las calles, esquivando autos, escuchando los insultos y maldiciones dirigidos a ella, el ruido de las ruedas rechinando en una vuelta peligrosa y rápida; su risa sonaba por cada sendero por el que pasaba, risa llena de excitación y adrenalina. 

Quería hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo. 

Pero no todo sale como uno planea.

— ¡Cuidado! —El grito repentino resonó en sus oídos y pisó el freno con todas sus fuerzas, causando que su cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante. Un golpe brusco fue todo lo que sintió antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de la muchacha que yacía sobre el capó del auto. Las dos estaban petrificadas. 

Oh mierda.

Nami bajó del auto de un salto, casi corriendo a su encuentro con la chica. 

— ¡Oh mierda mierda mierda…! ¿Estás bien? ¡Joder una ambulancia! —Temblando agarró su celular y llamó totalmente en pánico, dando la dirección de la calle rápidamente.

— Estoy bien…agh.. —La chica se irguió, levantándose del cofre con movimientos prácticamente robóticos. Nami se acercó de inmediato a ayudarla, agarrándola del brazo. Se sentaron juntas en el medio de la calle, con el auto aún encendido tras sus espaldas.

— Joder perdóname yo no estaba concentrada y realmente lo siento no quería lastimar a nadie, yo en realidad estoy muy estresada y mis problemas y… —

— Está bien —Fue cortada ante su palabrería sin sentido. La mujer, Nami recién notaba, tenía una cabellera inusualmente celeste; y llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color blanco hueso. Estaba algo sucia por el golpe y sus cabellos estaban despeinados pero no había nada de sangre notable. Nami suspiró de alivio, y la observó detenidamente en busca de algún rastro por si acaso. Era adorable, en cierto modo. Sus facciones eran muy delicadas, aunque su rostro arrugado en dolor lo hacía un poco difícil de notar— Yo crucé la calle cuando no debía, no es tu culpa. —Le ofreció una sonrisa tímida a la pelirroja, a modo de disculpas— Soy Vivi, por cierto —

— Por favor no te disculpes conmigo, ¡yo te atropellé maldita sea! —Apreciaba que la chica mostrara arrepentimiento pero no era su culpa en absoluto— Soy Nami, y no te culpes a ti misma, me dan ganas de volver a atropellarte —Bromeó crudamente, causándole unas risitas a la otra chica. Robin hubiera estado un poquito orgullosa ante la broma, era su tipo de chiste después de todo. 

— Perdóname por asustarte, no quiero causarte problemas Nami, asi que no te preocupes por demandas o cosas así y…—Vivi comenzó a disculparse de nuevo, intentando dejarla más tranquila a la otra, cuando en realidad la que estaba notablemente desesperada era ella misma.

— Está bien, no tienes que decidir eso ahora, esperemos la ambulancia juntas —Vivi asintió suave, tratando de tranquilizarse. Le dolía mucho en la zona del abdomen y su brazo izquierdo. Se acarició el estómago, intentado calmar el dolor, pero era totalmente inútil. Nami la observó preocupada— Vivi, ¿estás bien? —

— Sí, no te preocupes, solo me duele un poco el estómago y el brazo, pero estoy bien. —

El ruido de la ambulancia las alertó de su presencia. 

Bueno, definitivamente Vivi mejoraría sola, ¿verdad? Prometió no levantar cargos pero aún así… Nami no quiso dejarla sola. 

Y así, pasó toda la noche en el hospital a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente! El segundo capitulo, el cual reescribi millones de veces porque nunca me conformaba con el encuentro de Nami y Vivi.  
> Ah, y eso...Efectivamente habrá NaVi, pero es una pareja secundaria. Al menos creo que van a ser pareja, es difícil para mi escribir desde su punto de vista pero estoy practicando! 
> 
> Gracias por leer y por favor, dejen un review si les gustó o me equivoqué en alguna cosa! También si tienen recomendaciones sobre lo que puede ocurrir en el siquiente capitulo. Estaré feliz de leerlos :D

**Author's Note:**

> Volví queridas, sin computadora por meses y ocupada por mis estudios, no pude actualizar en absoluto, pero vuelvo con actualizaciones y con nuevos fics aparte de este, que serán sorpresa *risas*.  
> Solo diré que en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Zoro~


End file.
